1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle including a traction motor driven by use of a fuel cell and an energy storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cell vehicles including a traction motor by use of a fuel cell and a battery are known (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0105895 (hereinafter referred to as “US 2009/0105895 A1”), Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-046020 (hereinafter referred to as “JP 2009-046020 A”)).
In US 2009/0105895 A1, when the accelerator opening degree change rate ΔAcc is large, the amount of battery assist is increased, and when the change rate ΔAcc is small, the amount of battery assist is reduced (see “Abstract” therein). The amount of battery assist is continuously adjusted based on the change rate ΔAcc until the difference ΔP between the drive power demand Pdr* and the output Pfc of the fuel cell becomes substantially zero (see S150, S155, and S190 of FIG. 3 therein). Further, in US 2009/0105895 A1, in comparison with the case of the normal mode, when a sport mode is selected, the amount of battery assist is increased, and when an economy mode is selected, the amount of battery assist is reduced (see Abstract and FIG. 8 therein).
Further, in JP 2009-046020 A, in order to suppress increase in the temperature of the fuel cell during hill climbing, when the temperature of the fuel cell 6 becomes the threshold value or more, the output of an air conditioner device 21 is decreased. Thus, by decreasing the amount of waste heat from a capacitor 22 of the air conditioner device 21 provided in front of a radiator 9 of the fuel cell 6, improvement in the cooling efficiency of the radiator 9 is achieved (see Abstract therein).